An in-line bullet feeder of the type contemplated herein is shown in my co-pending application, Ser. No. 469,731, entitled "In Line Bullet Feed Assembly," filed on Feb. 25, 1983 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,435 issued on Oct. 9, 1984. This assembly is designed to automatically feed bullets to a shell casing and to seat the bullet in the shell casing. The bullets in the in-line feeder were held in position by two sets of specially designed dogs pivotally mounted in the housing.